Un-break My Heart
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a Taiora (of course). It's a song fic of Toni Braxton's song Un-break My Heart. Hope you like it.


Un-break My Heart By Queen Sora  
Alright like usual this is a Taiora. It's a song fic about Toni Braxton's song "Un-break My Heart". I'm not sure if all the digi-destined will make an appearence but here are the ages anyway.  
Sora and Tai: 17   
Mimi: 16  
Yolei: 15  
Kari: 14  
Sora had just finished tennis practice. She gathered her things and was about to leave when the captain of the tennis team Chris walked over. "Hey Sora. You, ah, wanna go have a coffee or something?" He asked nervously. "Sure Chris." Sora said smiling, "Tai has late practice tonight anyway. So they walked off the court to Chris' car and just as Sora was getting in Tai pulled up. Sora got in the car not realizing Tai was watching and as they pulled away Tai decided to follow them concerned about his girlfriend. They drove into town to a small cafe, Sora and the guy got out and walked in and took a seat inside. "Well this explains why she's not around a lot," Tai thought heartbroken - his conclusion being Sora MUST be cheating on him and he sped away angrily.   
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain   
Come back and bring back my smile   
Come and take these tears away   
I need your arms to hold me now   
The nights are so unkind   
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me   
Sora ordered a cup of coffee and sat quietly talking to Chris about the team unaware of what had just happened. Sora finished her coffee and thanked her team mate for the chat and walked home. Once home, she decided to get out of her dirty uniform and put on something comfy, a pretty spring dress - with Tai in mind of course. As she was changing the phone rang, "Hello?" Sora answered. "Hi Sweetheart it's me Mom I'm going to be a little late getting home alright?" Sora's mother explained. "When will you be home?" Sora asked. "Around midnight." Sora's mother said. "Alright Mom - see ya", and hung up the phone. Just then there was a knock at the door, she opened it to find Tai standing there looking very angry.  
Un-break my heart   
Say you'll love me again   
Un-do this hurt you caused   
When you walked out the door   
And walked outta my life   
Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights   
Un-break my heart, my heart   
"Hi Tai." Sora said cheerfully. "Come on in." He walked in angrily and before Sora had a chance to say anything, Tai began, "Listen Sora, I saw you with him. If you wanna be with this guy and you don't love me anymore it's fine. It's over Sora." Tai said more hurt than angry. "Good Bye Sora - forever." He then swung open the door and left, slamming it shut. Sora stood there stunned and shattered at what had just taken place. "What was that all about?" Sora was confused, hurt and heartbroken. 'It's over?' she whispered to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'What just happened?' She asked herself again confused. She threw herself on the couch and sobbed - thats all she had the strength to do.  
Take back that sad word good-bye   
Bring back the joy to my life   
Don't leave me here with these tears   
Come and kiss this pain away I can't forget the day you left   
Time is so unkind   
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
The Next Day  
Mimi, Kari and Yolei were worried they hadn't seen Sora since yesterday since she hadn't been in school. Finally they decided to go to her apartment. At Sora's, her mother answered the door with a worried look on her face. "Hi Mrs. T, we were worried about Sora she wasn't in school today and...." "She's in her room. Tai broke up with her and she's been crying every since." Sora's mother explained. "Oh that poor thing." Yolei said. "She loves Tai soo much - she must be heartbroken." Mimi said. They went to Sora's room and heard sobbing, they gently opened the door to her room and saw Sora curled up on her bed crying uncontrollably.   
Un-break my heart   
Say you'll love me again   
Un-do this hurt you caused   
When you walked out the door   
And walked outta my life   
Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights   
Un-break my heart, my heart  
"Oh Sora." They tried to soothe her but nothing worked. "Sora it's alright. Don't cry." Kari spoke softly as she gently rubbed her friends back. "It's not alright." Sora cried out. The only thing that was going to calm Sora down would be Tai and the three girls knew that. "Come on." Mimi told the two others. They wentwith her knowingly. When they arrived at the soccer field they found Tai kicking soccer balls across the field with a vengence. "Tai Kamiya" Mimi shouted at him. "Have you lost your mind? Whatever possesedyou to break up with Sora? Do you know what you've done?" Unaffected by Mimis' fury, he answeredmatter of factly, "because she's cheating on me." "What? Tai why would Sora cheat on you?" Mimi asked. "I don't know but I saw her in a cafe with a guy last night." Tai said now furious. . "He had brown hair and was wearing a white outfit." Tai said. "That sounds like the captain of Sora's tennis team Tai, did that ever occur to you?" "As well as the fact that he's wicked ugly and Sora would never date someone like him." Mimi responded. "Go talk to her now Tai." Kari then added. Frustrated, the girls left.  
Ohh, oh   
Don't leave me in all this pain   
Don't leave me out in the rain   
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
Tai thought about what Mimi had said. "The tennis captain?" he wondered to himself. 'Go talk to her Tai.' The words echoed through his head. The words screamed in his head. Maybe he should go talk to her. Maybe Tai made a mistake. The more he thought about it the more he realized what he had done. Tai ran to Sora's house and banged loudly on the door. Sora's mother answered. "Hello Mrs. Takenochi. I really need to speak to Sora. I think I have made a very big mistake" Tai said bowing his head embarrassed. "She's in her room." Sora's mother answered without looking at him. He rushed past her, taking the stairs to Sora's room two at a time. "Sora?" he whispered as he opened the door. All he heard was sobbing. He walked in and found Sora laying on her bed sobbing. "Sora?" He asked again as he kneeled down beside the bed. She turned her head to face him sniffling. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Sora I really made a mistake - its just that you are so beautiful and I love you so much - will you forgive me?" Tai asked. He prayed she would show him mercy. "You mean you wanna be my boyfriend again?" Sora asked cautiously. "Yes." Tai replied opening his arms to her. Sora jumped into them and hugged him tight. "Of course I forgive you." Sora said happily. They sealed their love with a tender kiss. Sora felt alive again.   
Un-break my   
Un-break my heart, oh baby   
Come back and say you love me   
Un-break my heart Sweet darlin'   
Without you I just can't go on Can't go on   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
